


[Podfic] How Easy Is That?

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A whole bunch of Fluff, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, David Rose Can Cook, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, an AU because it turns out David can cook, carbs and wine, just having dinner and being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: He walks over to the table, pulling everything out of the bag. “I was actually thinking I could just make us a pasta with these,” he says, gesturing with the mushrooms. “If that’s ok with you?” He didn’t mean for it to be a question.ORIt turns out David can cook.[Podfic of How Easy Is That, written by this_is_not_nothing]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] How Easy Is That?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Easy Is That?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224438) by [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing). 



**Text:** [How Easy Is That?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224438#main)

 **Author:** [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing)

 **Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

 **Length:** 14:04 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/how-easy-is-that/How%20Easy%20Is%20That.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> All music from Otis Redding's album "The Great Otis Redding Sings Soul Ballads"
> 
> Thank you, this_is_not_nothing, for writing this warm and cozy fic and for giving blanket permission for podfic!
> 
> Thank you also to sunlightsymphony for the cover art beta.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224438#main) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
